Pumpkin Eaters
by This isn't what it looks like
Summary: "Jesus, am I the only one who thinks monogamy is worth fighting for?" I asked, waving a knife at the man's face."I mean seriously, is it so hard to keep it in your pants and stay faithful to the woman you love? All of this could have been avoided if you had just broken up with her properly! You wouldn't have been caught cheating, I wouldn't have been hired to kill you, simple!"
1. Prologue

A/N: Wrote this after reading one to many fanfic's about a boy not staying true to the person he likes, and he goes and sleeps with some other girl he doesn't like. Pisses me off so much, so I decided to drabble to vent my anger...and this sorta popped out. Hope you enjoy the childhood trauma that caused my OC to become a tad bit fucked up.

Disclaimer: do not own death note, only my OC.

Warnings: Rating may change...it's gonna change.

.

.

.

Age 4

.

"Okay sweetie, just make a small cut right here." my mother told me while guiding my hand to the place she had marked with red lines on his stomach.

My father was still making muffled noises from beneath the gray duct tape placed firmly over his mouth, I couldn't understand him but he kept on looking at me as if he expected me to.

When my hand that held the silver scalpel was directly over the line, my mother pushed my hand downwards until it pierced his skin and a dew drop of blood came oozing out. My father screamed from beneath the tape once again and I suddenly felt the urge to run away again. Whenever my paper cuts bled it stung, I didn't want daddy to feel like that.

My mother held me firmly though "That's good sweetie, now drag in the direction of the line, like how you trace in art class." my mother encouraged.

I swallowed thickly and did as I was told. The line went all the way across his stomach and as I gained more progress in cutting, my father screamed louder and louder, struggling against his restraints. It made my hand unsteady.

My mother snarled and stabbed my father's hand with another cutting utensil "Shut the fuck up you cheater!" she hissed in his face.

I noticed father was crying, his face and eyes were a deep red. Again, it made me wonder if he was okay.

I didn't dare speak up though. Not when my mother was in such a frightening mood.

Once my mother yanked out the silver utensil from my father's hand she placed her hand back onto mine and started guiding me again.

I was soon met with a putrid metallic smell that made me gag. Blood sprayed my face and palms, I wiped it away with the back of my hands.

I looked up to my mother miserably "Mama, I don't like this, it smells bad." I told her, showing my bloodied hands.

My mother frowned deeply but then smiled and patted my head "Okay sweetie, just go upstairs and wash your hands while I finish up down here, okay?" She said.

I nodded happily and ran upstairs, leaving the foul smelling basement filled with medical supplies behind.

I was about to wash my hands when I suddenly saw my friend Emma get off the bus from the window. I hadn't gone to daycare today so I hadn't seen her before now.

Her mother was at the bus stop waiting for her. I waited for Emma to look my way.

When she did, I smiled and waved at her. She did the same and tugged at her mother's sleeve so she could wave also.

Emma's mom gave me a big smile and I waved at her too.

Then she slowly stopped smiling.

I think she noticed how dirty I was, so I wiped the sticky liquid off of my hands using my shirt.

Emma's mom pulled out her phone.

-:-

My mother held me close to her chest and crooned over and over again "I love you so much, I love you so much." to me. Her still bloodied hands covered my ears while she rocked us back and forth.

I think she was trying to block out the sounds of the police sirens outside, but without much success.

"Please miss, this is your last warning, release the girl into our custody and then come out of the house with your hands above your head." a loud voice from outside commanded.

My mother took my face in between her hands and gave me butterfly kisses all over my face. She was crying.

"Oh sweetie, I have to go, I'm so sorry, I have to go." She said to me.

I gripped her sleeves as I started crying too "No, I don't want you to leave." I told her.

She shook her head "I have to sweetie, your mama is dirty, and she did a bad thing. She let a filthy man touch her, use her. Sweetie, you have to promise me something, okay?"

I nodded obediently, like I always did when she asked me to promise something.

My mother tightened her hold on my face, digging her nails into my soft cheeks "Never let a dirty man use you. He'll make you dirty too. Your daddy was a filthy man, remember that slut you saw him hugging? She was dirty too! Never do what they did, never! Do you understand me?" My mother told me with a serious expression.

"Yes mama" I sobbed.

"You are my precious little girl, and I love you so so sooo much, April." My mother kissed me on my forehead one last time and swiped a stray black tendril of my hair behind my ear "Bye baby." she whispered to me.

Then she reached for the gun sitting on her lap between us.

She brought it up to her head.

I was once again sprayed with a foul metallic liquid.

"Mama?"

.

.

.

A/N: Yeah...review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Grandma

**Ugh, so tired. Writing at 2:40 is really a bad habit of mine. But anyway, here's the chapter that reveals the source of the crazy soon to be passed down to young innocent April! It's a family thing :p I think I'm gonna keep these chapters short, y'know, as a side project to work on while I do my other stories. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you know who I am?" The old woman asked me.

I shook my head hesitantly and hid behind the social workers leg. She chuckled quietly "Oh, it's alright, I won't bite." She said while smiling with those yellowed teeth of her's.

Her skin was translucent and wrinkled, and her hair was almost as grey as her faded blue eyes. I could see every one of her large blue veins in the hand that she held out to me.

My first thought at seeing her was _'monster' _because of the strange way she looked. I hadn't been around many old people before, my mother and father had kept me fairly sheltered and only allowed me to go to daycare and then back to the house. The only aged people I really ever saw were the ones who went to pick up their kids at daycare, and even then, I had never seen someone quite as old as this woman.

I didn't reach out to take her hand, I was honestly scared out of my mind to go anywhere near her.

Still, she kept on smiling at me "Dear child, are you telling me you don't even recognize your own grandma?" She asked with a slight disapproving tone.

I perked up when I heard her say grandma.

I had never had a grandma before, other kids talked about theirs, but this was my first time seeing one.

I peeked from behind the social worker slightly "...Are you really a grandma?" I asked curiously.

She smiled wider and nodded "Oh yes, I'm _your _grandma, in fact."

I scrunched up my face in displeasure "Grandma's look weird" I told her seriously. The social worker lady sent a warning glance down at me, I think it was to remind me of my manners.

The old woman didn't seem to be offended though. She looked up to the woman who had brought me here and said "It's quiet alright miss, I can take it from here. I'm sure you have other places to be and I'd like to start to get to know my granddaughter." She said with her raspy voice.

"Sure ma'am, I'll be on my way then. Goodbye April" The younger woman smiled and patted me on the head. I gripped her pant leg tighter. She was the only familiar person I knew in this house, I didn't want her to leave.

The old woman must have saw my reluctance to let the woman leave so she reached into her pocket and held out small orange hard candy to me.

I instantly transferred over to the old woman without a second thought and the social worker slipped out of the door while I wasn't looking.

I was alone with the old woman now.

-:-

"So April, what do you like to do?" The old woman asked while dropping a single sugar cube into her teacup.

I frowned down at my own tea. I didn't like how bitter it was and missed e orange candy that tasted like chocolate.

"I like games" I mumbled quietly.

"It's not polite to mumble dear, speak up" she told me.

"I like games" I repeated, louder this time.

She nodded and sipped at her tea. "I used to like games when I was you age too. I have a whole room filled with toys that I used to play with as a child."

"Really!?" I asked with renewed interest.

"Yes, and you can play with them all if you answer a few questions for me." She said.

I nodded eagerly.

"Question 1, do you think your mother was a bad person?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

All amusement left almost immediately when she mentioned my mother.

"Do you?" She asked again when I didn't answer.

Tears began to prickle in my eyes and I knew I was about to cry. The old woman frowned "Now stop that, it's a simple question, do you think your mother was a bad person?"

"...No" I said hesitantly.

"See, not at all hard to answer. Now, question number 2, do you think your father was a bad person?" She asked.

I struggled to remember what my mother had told me "He was a...a filthy man." I told her. I rubbed at my tearing up eyes.

The old woman gave me a small smile "That's good, your mother at least taught you _that _before she passed away." she said, seeming pleased.

"Question number 3, do you think what your mother did was wrong?" She asked.

My mind flashed back to the silver scalpel and my mothers hand on mine.

"I-I don't k-know" I told her, trying hard not to cry. Big girls don't cry.

The old woman pursed her lips "I suppose she didn't teach you everything that you needed to know. You are still so young, so I suspected as much. Still, she should have told you the truth that would have protected you from the moment you were born."

She set her tea cup down with her withered old hand and cleared her throat "You see, April, men are not like us. They may walk on two legs like you and I, talk like you and I, and smile like you and I, but they are _not _like you and I." She said.

Something about her tone made me listen closely, like she was telling me a secret.

She continued talking "They are filthy, deceitful creatures wearing people's skin. All of them, downright monsters. Women on the other hand are delicate things that are to be protected from beasts like them, men are not to be trusted. The moment you turn your back on them, you'll be eaten up, like a piece of meat thrown to a pack of lions." My eyes widened in horror.

"Daddy was a monster?" I asked uncertainly.

The old woman nodded "Yes, that's why you're mother did what she did, she realized that he was a monster that needed to be removed. Have you ever stepped on a bug, April?"

I nodded slowly, confused as to why it mattered.

The old woman reached over the table and cupped my cheek "So young, but soon you will understand that every man deserves to be crushed, like a bug. I won't make the same mistakes I made with your mother, I will keep you safe and when you get older you can help me rid the world of it's filth, one man at a time."

I shrinked back into my seat, fiddling with my tea cup.

Something like dark anticipation sparked in the old woman's eyes.

"Don't worry my dear sweet girl, I will teach you."

.

.

**Review please!**

**.**


	3. Silk gloves

AN: Yo, guess who's back AND late!? Meeeee, sorry about that by the way

Disclaimer: If I was able, I would write disclaimer in a different language, just to fuck with people, but since I can't, I don't own anything :D except for my oc.

.

.

Age 12

.

.

Each breath hurt in the cold winter evening. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my large fluffed up jacket and swung my legs on the bench I was seated on. Grandma shifted, drawing my attention to her.

"April, the one in the red coat over there, the one pulling on the little blond girls hair." Grandma said softly, staring intently at the boy.

I nodded silently and quickly walked through the snow, over to the jungle gym the girl and boy sat on top of. This was the 12th time she had made me do this, but it was the first time I was supposed to do it on my own. There weren't any parents in the park, only a few kids running around with their groups of friends. This was a safe neighborhood Grandma had taken us to.

I climbed up on the cold slippery bars carefully. I knew how dangerous they could be if you fell down on them in the wrong way. Grandma had told me in detail just how frail the human body is.

"Hey! I bet you can't catch me!" I called out to the boy from across the bars.

The boys head snapped up to glare at me, little blond girl forgotten. He was younger than me, probably 7 or 8, so it was likely that he would take the bait. No boy with pride was going to let a girl taunt him, even if I was older than him.

As predicted, he began to crawl over to where I was. He seemed familiar with the jungle gym, he had a certain balance on them that only could only come with practice.

When he was close, I leap off of the jungle gym and onto the soft snow below.

The boy let out an outraged cry, "Hey! That's cheating! You're not supposed to leave the jungle gym!" He said. It was a made up rule that I did not intend to follow.

I plastered a grin on my face and then waited, tauting him as he glared at me from above, "Haha, can't catch me!" I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing that they hated that. His face went red with anger as he made a move to jump off of the gym. I sprinted off before he hit the snow. He chased after me and I lead him to the edge of the park, where the barren forestation began. It was a place of thinned trees, but the deeper you went in, the thicker they became.

I slowed down when it looked like he wouldn't follow. He had a wary expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Are ya' scared? Scaredy cat!" I forced an obnoxious laugh.

The wary expression vanished and he continued to chase me. I led him deeper and deeper, until I saw the landmark that Grandma had shown me the day before. I ran over to where the heavy metal bat was hidden, underneath a thick layer of snow and turned around.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, breathing heavily from exertion. Each puff of breath was visible. He eyed the bat in my hands, "W-where did you get that?" He asked with a small inkling of fear.

This was the part that I disliked the most. The bloody part. The part where I saw my Grandmother for what she was. A liar. I had seen the insides of a boy before, there were no monsters crawling inside of their bodies, no hidden beasts lurking in their tummy's. Only a disgusting assortment of red and pinks. It was in the moment that I saw a fully dissected 5 year old boy lying on top of a medical table that I realized, adults lie.

But just because I knew that she was lying didn't mean that I didn't have to do this.

"Hey, no hard feelings, okay?" I said to the boy, giving him a small shrug.

I stepped up to the boy, bat raised above my shoulder, and swung before he even had the chance to call out for help. He fell to the ground limply. When I saw that he was still breathing, I flipped him over with my shoe, still not quite able to get rid of the ingrained instinct that 'touching a boy is filthy', and gave a final hard swing to the back of his neck. It snapped audibly.

I flexed my sore, cold hands and then dropped the bat next to the boys body. The mittens that I wore ensured that there wouldn't be any fingerprints.

That makes 10 successful kills.

Wonder what kind of birthday gift she's going to give me this time.

-:-

"This is for you, April. For doing so well." my Grandma said as she handed me a white box with a thin pink ribbon tied around it.

I took the box with a mumbled thanks. She gave me a look. I repeated my words again, in a much clearer voice, and then slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box, hoping that it wouldn't be anything related to medical supplies, like my last birthday fact that she expected me to become a doctor was already clear.

Inside the box was a pair white silk gloves, the kind that stopped at the wrist and had Lacey edges. I looked up to Grandma questioningly.

"They're gloves for when you go out with me." She said.

I felt my eyes widen and tried to guide my surprise, "We're going again?" I asked her. Usually she would wait a couple of months before going out another time.

She gave a short nod, "Yes, I've decided that once every few months isn't quite enough anymore, you're more than skilled at killing those disgusting little creatures, so It's only logical that we increase your workload. I won't tolerate laziness April, do you understand?" She asked.

I repressed a sigh, "Yes, I understand."

She caught and held my gaze for a moment, searching for any uncertainty, then smiled when she saw none.

"Good."

.

.


	4. The witch is dead

AN: Hi, wrote another chapter :D Just felt like I should write while I'm still in the mood. Alas, my heart is fickle, and I have trouble staying interested in one fandom for too long, and when I get bored, I procrastinate until I get interested again. Horrible, I know. Anyway, I tried to make this a little less gorey than it originally was, didn't want to freak too many people out.

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mia, menos de mi personaje original

P.S: Yes! Thanks iceberganalogy, I now have a Spanish disclaimer!

.

Age 20

.

"You know, I'm feeling just a little bit lost lately." I told the man beneath the heel of my stiletto as I grinded it down into his crotch. He screamed from behind his cloth gag, which I promptly ignored.

"I mean, I guess I'm happy. I finally got my own business, finally making some decent money, got some workers...that old hag finally died." I added the last part with a sigh and stomped my sharp bright red heel to the mans naked stomach, making him whimper out in pain.

"Maybe that's it. That old dried up bitch is fucking with my brain from even beyond the grave." I removed my heel and leaned down over the man. His eyes widened in fear at my close proximity, "Do you have any crazy family members?" I asked him, fully expecting an answer. I removed the gag so he could speak.

He sucked in huge gasps of air, his nasal passages had been clogged with snot because of his crying, "P-please, oh god, let me go!" He begged.

I rolled my eyes and put the gag back on him,"If I had a nickel for every time someone said that and I didn't listen, I wouldn't have to work anymore. But anyway, back to what I was saying, my Grandmother was a crazy psycho bitch that made me kill little kids for the pretty much entirety of my childhood. Kind of fucked up, right?" I said as I walked away and picked up the fire poker that I had left sitting in the fire place for a couple of minutes. The black iron was bright red.

"I didn't really hate her when I was a kid, I didn't know any better, but damn, my teen years. I put up one hell of a rebellion. I let the kids she caught escape, said I didn't want to be a doctor, even tried to smother the bitch. The key word is tried. Kind of hard to kill the woman who raised you, y'know? But anyway, that old bat died last week and her last words to me were, 'Your a bigger disappointment than you mother'" I said as I lightly dragged the burning poker across his chest. His quick and labored breathes of pain were now halted as he keened from what was probably unimaginable agony. I did this until the red of the poker died down and the skin on his chest was melting.

"And it's kind of fucking me up, to be honest. I mean, I'm doing what she wanted, right? Killing men. So what if I didn't become a doctor!?" I said as I eyed the man's melted flesh.

"Hm, wonder what that feels like. Your wife insisted that I use one. She's really pissed at you, ya' know?" I laughed, "She wanted me to castrate you, but you know what, I'm going to be nice and castrate you after you're dead. You're very much welcome...but we still have to do the other things while you're alive." I said as I left the man where he laid and walked over to the table placed by. I picked up the paper that listed off what she wanted done to her husband and scanned through it. I whistled lowly at what I saw, then looked over to the man, "Your wife's a cruel bitch. She wants me to...y'know what, let's just leave that a surprise." I placed the paper down and picked up a large knife that was laid out among my other cutting tools.

I returned to the man, "You really shouldn't have cheated, you know." I chided him, "I see this shit all the time, and it makes me sick." I jammed the knife into his shoulder and he screamed again.

"Unlike my Grandma, I don't think all men are bad. Some are good people that stay faithful," I twisted the knife, "they don't cheat," another twist until the knife nicked bone, "they don't betray," I then yanked the blade out, wincing when a drop of blood managed to splatter a slim uncovered portion of my wrist, "Disgusting."

"I think it's the betrayal that gets me. She gave you her heart and you threw it back in her face, she gave you her life and you were too selfish to do the same." I frowned, "For some reason that really pisses me off. It' pisses me off sooo freaking much that I started a little business to take care of the problem. You see, it's like an itch, y'know? I feel as if I need to do something. I see these news reports and articles about how a woman went bat shit and murdered her husband because he was cheating on her, and all I can think is, 'She doesn't deserve to be punished for that'.

"I mean, think about it, it's the worst possible betrayal. You open up your heart to someone, where it all red, and goopey, and sensitive, and they can fuck you up from the inside out. She gave you so much trust. She trusted you not to fuck her up, and what did you do? You fucked another woman!" I stepped back and slammed my high heel into the mans crotch again. His breath hitched and he made that helpless little whimper.

A spurt a hysterical giggles came forth as I let my emotions get the better of me, "I mean, Jesus, am I the only one who thinks monogamy is worth fighting for?" I asked, waving a knife at the man's face."I mean seriously, is it so hard to keep it in your pants and stay faithful to the woman you love? All of this could have been avoided if you had just broken up with her properly! You wouldn't have been caught cheating, I wouldn't have been hired to kill you, simple! But you couldn't do that, could you?"

I glared down at the man, only to realize that he had passed out, "Ah shit, I forgot to give you the drugs to keep your ass awake! I really need to stop monologuing and get some actual therapy one of these days, I keep forgetting stuff." I sighed.

"Well, lucky you, you get to be tortured and killed in your sleep." I said as I lightly patted his tear stained cheek with my gloved hand, "Better hope you don't wake up, cause' this is where it gets painful."

-:-

"Is it done?" The woman on the other end of the line questioned.

"The job has been completed, Miss., and the pictures are on their way." I said, slipping into a polite business-like voice.

The woman sighed, "That's good then, I'll call you if I ever need your services again." Then she hung up.

I grinned, another regular customer for my little start up business would be good.

.

.

AN: Soooo, some of ya'll are asking how in the hell this has anything to do with Death Note, well it...meh, I'll just show you in the next chapter. :p


	5. The beginning of trouble

**AN: Yo, sorry for the delay, but school is stressful as fuck. I still have a presentation to do. It was due yesterday, but my teacher is cool, so I think I can get an extension. Anyway, here's a chapter. Remember, April is not really a reliable source of info. She lies, and sometime exaggerates. **

**Disclaimer****: Do I still have to do this? Fine, I own nothing but my oc.**

**This story is unbeta'd, if you want to point out a spelling error, I will absolutely NOT rage quit this story. Feel free to point out mistakes!**

**.**

**. **

"Hey, April, um, there's a dead cat on the lawn." May called out as soon as she walked in the house.

I didn't look up from my sprawled out position on the couch and continued to watch the television with semi-interest. 298th episode of Law and Order SVU, an episode I had seen 3 times already, but I was feeling too lazy to change the channel.

"April, dead cat!" May repeated in exasperation. I spared her a disinterested glance, "Yeah, I know. It was loudly raping another cat, right by the window too, what was I supposed to do?" I asked her with a sleepy yawn.

"Well, go bury it or something! It's going to attract bugs if you don't get rid of it." She said as she scooted me over to sit down on the couch. She set down her bag and pulled out her laptop.

I nudged her thigh with my socked foot, "Hey, what do you think your doing? Go wash your hands, you beast, you're dirty and mangy from being outside!"

She scoffed, "Quiet, before I touch your face with my mangy hands." she said as she logged onto the internet.

I made a loud displeased noise, but let her be. I would have to scrub my face raw if she touched me with those grubby _'public bus hands'._

May let out an angry grunt of frustration, "Damnit, where's Casey? That paranoid idiot changed the password to our website again!" May grumbled. I don't blame her, Casey did switch the passwords a _lot._

Casey's blond mop of curls poked out of her bedroom directly across from us, "I TOLD you the new password, you just weren't listening! And your the one who keeps changing the password to something stupidly easy to hack!" Casey snapped, "Who makes their password 'PumkinEates1000'!? It's our fucking WEBSITE name with 1000 tacked on!? A bored 12 year old could figure that out!"

May huffed, shoving back wispy brown hair from her face, "Well, you keep choosing ridiculously long passwords that no one can even pronounce, let alone spell!"

"It Schrödinger's cat spelled backwards! How the hell is that hard to remember? There is literally a poster right next to you that has it spelled out!" Casey shouted, waving her hand at the wall behind us.

May and I looked up at the wall she had gestured to and saw a poster of a distressed looking cat hanging from a branch that said, 'Keep calm and Schrödinger'.

I tilted my head at the sight, "Huh, how did we not notice that?" I asked May. She shrugged, "Maybe it's because she has the tendency of putting up and taking down posters every 10 minutes?" and then typed the password into the computer. Casey cursed under her breath and returned to her room. I stretched out and yawned once more, "You guys argue too much." I said before turning over to take a nap.

-:-

A few minutes later, May and Casey were violently shaking me awake, "AHHHHH! Fuck, fuck! What!? What the hell our you guys doing!?" I yelped, now fully awake.

They both squealed freakishly loud, "Money! Money baby!" May cheered, shoving the screen of her laptop close to my face. My sleep blurred vision took a minute to get rid of, but it passed eventually, and I was able to read the message. When I was finally able to read the words, I felt my jaw drop.

"That...is a lot of money." I breathed out. It might not have seemed like much to the hitmen that had been in the game for a long time, but for beginners like us, this would really REALLY fucking help.

"I know, right!?" Casey squealed, "And it's in Tokyo! Fucking Tokyo! She's going to pay for the trip and everything!" More squealing.

I ran my hands through my hair, fingers snagging at tangled black strands, "Dude, this is huge! How does this lady even know about us!? We're, like, at the bottom of the hitman list right now! This is so fucking huge!" Our website was not a very popular one compared to the other, much more experienced, hitmen websites.

"Wait, wait, who gets to go? It's only for one person, two of us have to stay behind." I pointed out, "And none of us speak Japanese."

May shoved her hand on my face, "Don't be a party pooper!"

I pushed her hand away and sprinted to the kitchen to rise off my face with steaming hot water "You bitch!" I shrieked, scrubbing my face with my palms.

I could hear her laughing at me, "You'll get over it! And to answer your question, I am _obviously _going to be the one to go, seeing as I am the leader of this group."

Casey snorted, "Yeah right, if any one is the leader, it's April. She's the one that started the group, so technically she has the title.-"

I whooped in celebration, "Yes bitch, I'm the boss!"

"-Anyway," said Casey, giving me the stink eye for interrupting, "May, you can't go. You've got a part time job that you can't afford to lose if you want to keep spending money on those stupid designer bags." May glared at Casey, then looked down solemnly at the designer bag on her shoulder.

"The money from the hit would cover my spending habits!" she said sulkily.

Oh hell no,"No, no, a thousand times no. We need that money for rent, water bill, heat bill, _and_ weapons! You want Prada, Gucci, or whatever the fuck it is, you use the money you earn from your job, not the hits!" I called out from the kitchen, still rinsing my face off.

May sighed dramatically, "Fine, but Casey can't go either, she's got college!"

Casey shrugged, seeming not to care either way as long as we got the money. Casey did love her money.

I dried my face with a paper towl, "Which means that the only one left is me." I said as I walked back into the living room, "Ah, the joys of not being good at anything other than killing. You guys got _obligations._ Bleh." I said as if the word tasted nasty.

"So, who is this guy she wants dead, anyway? Casey asked.

"Oh, uh, let me see..." May picked up the laptop and scrolled down.

"Who is it?" I asked plopping down onto the couch again.

"...Guys, I think it's a chick." said May.

I scrunched up my nose, "A chick?"

That's rare, usually the targets are male...ah, well, new experiences all around.

Casey leaned over May's shoulder and read the name aloud.

"Misa Amane."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Sigh~ I'm screwed on the presentation I have to do. Anyway, please leave review. They fuel meeee, and they make my usually lazy self get off my ass and write some more.**


End file.
